Jack Marson, Man of the West
by Victor-Shade
Summary: Jack meets the man with no name.  Not Clint Eastwood


Jack walked into the saloon in Armadillo, talked to the bartender, and ordered a shot of Gin. It must've been around midnight. A few moments later, a working girl, came up to him.

"Hey there handsome, you want to make a girl happy?"

"_Oh my God,"_ he thought. _"This always happens to me, I'll be nice to her and maybe she'll go away."_

He reached into his satchel and pulled out a large wad of cash.

"_I was saving this up for a new horse, but I guess she needs it more than me."_

He gave her the large wad of cash and said. "Now please leave me alone."

She was amazed, stunned and furious.

"Is this some kind of Joke?"

He turned to her and said. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

She gave him back the money and said. "I ain't doing _it_ that much for this, no matter the cost."

"_Good lord!" _Jack thought. _"The one time I try to be a gentleman and this is how I'm treated?"_

"He gave it back to her and before she could say anything he left the building and went behind the General store to have a smoke.

A few minutes later the same working girl came back.

Jack looked at her and sighed. "I'm not giving you anymore."

Then he noticed her face. Not only was she crying, she looked like she was 18 years old.

She sniffed. "Why did you do that?"

Jack was confused, she got at least $500, what was there not to get.

"I…just wanted to help you."

She smiled. "That's not all of it. No sensible man would have done that, but why did you do that?"

The more she wasn't speaking like a working girl, the more attractive she was.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Jack breathed in. "My ma was a working girl, so technically, I'm a son of a Whore, My father was a son of a whore also. My father's mother never lived through his birth, and my father married my mother. She died a few months ago, and I never even spoke to one of, pardon my rudeness, you without being a complete asshole."

There was a silence for a few minutes.

"My name is Rebecca." She said. "I lived in Armadillo my whole life. My ma was a working girl too. She died recently, and I had to take up her, skill."

Right after that a man came up, in a beat up old top hat; he was part of the Walton's Gang.

"Well! What have we here? A boy and a working girl! A little bit too young kid. Now I'll take her for me and my boys to play with."

Jack was calm, maybe not all idiots in the west needed a hole in there head.

"I do believe she is not a toy to be played with, she is a woman, and I'm not letting you take her."

The mans face didn't even move.

"ALLRIGHT BOYS! WE HAVE A RESISTER!"

From both sides of the General store, the members came.

It happened all at once, Jack couldn't have done anything about it. The put a sack over his head and hogtied him and put him on a horse and rode off somewhere.

A few hours later they pulled off the sack. He was sitting in a chair at Mercer Station, the reason he knew was he'd been there looking at the place his father stood. The started beating him, but he could take it. Then they started to interview him, not at all the interview he imagined when he wanted to be a writer.

"Why did you stick up for this whore?"

The man pointed to Rebecca, who was lying on the floor, maybe she got raped, he didn't know, the light wasn't bright enough.

"Because she is a human being, forced into being a working girl."

The man wasn't at all amused. "Any other reasons?"

Oh, there was a reason all right, might even scare him."

Jack breathed in, and said. "I'm a Marston."

The men looked like they saw a ghost, obviously they heard of John taking them out at the pleasance house, Twin rocks, Solomon's Folly, and him killing Walton Lowe, the Gangs founder.

The man pulled out a Volcanic pistol and put it against his forehead.

"Be doing New Austin a favor, putting a bullet in your head."

The man pulled the trigger but nothing happened. He looked at it and shot it over and over and over.

"Damn thing must be jammed!" so the man threw it away.

"Boys! Bring out the fire bottles and put the whore away, we are going to torch him!"

The men pulled out the fire bottles and aimed for the house.

Almost as if it was scripted, each fire bottle exploded and the gang members died except for the one man.

The man looked scared, so did Jack, and not only was his life finished, it never at all happened.

"Hello Jordan Percival Reynolds."

Jordan jumped. "Who's there?"

The unknown man stepped out. He wore a tailored suit and a top hat.

"Me of course. But you have forgotten of me, haven't you? You haven't even been at my home since you burnt it."

Jordan was confused. "I haven't burned any ones home, ever, do you want money? Is that it? Here!" Jordan throws Jacks wad of cash to the strange man. The man kicked to the side.

"You will release Jack Marston now sir, or I will have to hurt you, and you will not come into my kingdom."

The man was even more scared now. "Over my dead body!" he said and pulled out his Winchester Repeater and toke fire at the man.

The bullets went right through him, but it didn't even knock him off balance.

The Man sighed and with the slight movement of his hand the man dropped his repeater and just stood there blankly.

The man went over to Jack and untied him.

"Who are you?" jack instantly asked.

The man said. "I'm the man who would have kept your father alive if he didn't reject me, but he still came to my kingdom, and saved you and Rebecca Morgan from arriving too early."

"Okay."

"Take Rebecca to the Doctors office, and meet me tomorrow at 12 o'clock noon at Mescarlo. I'll explain everything later."

Then the man disappeared into the night


End file.
